A Mid Fall’s Nightmare
by Dahlia Mockery
Summary: It started with a simple question: What do I do to get her to like me? WARNING: This fan fic contains the Jellicles you know and love acting very, very, VERY strange! You have been warned. Chp. 8 up!
1. Prologue: How the Madness Begins

_After much waiting and bugging of the beloved __Serendipity Kat__ (who has helped me out so much and has allowed me to keep my head attached. .) I have finally posted the first part of my Shakespere inspired CATS fan fiction. It's loosely based of A Midsummer's Night Dream. If you hate it, love it, want to burn it or just want to tell me your opion, go right ahead!_

_**-Quidam**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own CATS (if I did, Admetus would be mine) nor do I own Shakespeare . (If I was him, do you think I'd be posting my work here?)_

* * *

"I tell you, life isn't fair at all!" Pouncival heaved a sigh as he stared at the Rum Tum Tugger who was surrounded by his horde of fans. "It's not fair at all."

"Would you stop complaining?" Tumblebrutus yawned as he turned on his side to get some sun. "If you're so head over heels for her, you go talk to her!"

Pouncival grimaced but continued to stare. Tumblebrutus was right but Pouncival would never admit it. Just like any other young tom in the junkyard, he envied the Rum Tum Tugger with a passion. It wasn't just because his sexy pelvic thrusts brought all the girls to the 'yard but it was because he got one queen's attention ; that queen was Jemima.

Even though he was still a kitten but Jemima caught his eye. She was small, sweet and kind; especially towards him. Most of the queens in the junkyard found him irritating and obnoxious. Jemima, however, was tremendously kind to him. It was love at first sight for Pouncival and he vowed that he'd get Jemima to fall for him. Someway, somehow.

"I can't just go and talk to her! That's impossible!" Pouncival lamented.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen!" Tumblebrutus sat up, yawning. "It's not like she'll attack you or anything."

"Yeah but she could flat out reject me! If there was another way to go about things I would probably do it." Pouncival suddenly perked up. "Hey! That gives me an idea! Follow me!"

He headed in the direction of Mistoffelees' pipe. Tumble growled in annoyance but he followed his friend, leaving Tugger alone with his screaming fans.

"A what?" Mistoffelees asked with his eye brow raised.

"A likeability potion. You can make one right?" Pouncival looked at Mistoffelees, his big round eyes glittering with hope.

"Well I haven't dabble much in potion making," Mistoffelees began but stopped when he saw Pouncival's lip whimper. He rolled his eyes, sighing. "But I guess I could try."

"Yes!" Pouncival punched the air. He then sprung onto the conjuring cat, locking him in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much Misto! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"While you're at it, can you make me a hateable potion?" Tumblebrutus asked from the old pillow Mistoffelees used as a bed.

"Electra still driving you crazy?"

"Yes! No matter what I do, I cannot get this queen to leave me alone! I have to try so hard not to kill her! I swear, one day I'll-------"

"Tumblebrutus!" The voice came from outside the pipe where Mistoffelees did reside. "Tumble! Tumblebrutus!"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Tumblebrutus cursed under his breath. He looked around widly before deciding that hiding behind the bookcase would be his best bet. He ran towards the shelves and hid behind them. He poked out his head and said, "I'm not here! You didn't see me!"

Tumblebrutus disappeared just as Electra crawled into the room.

"Hello Misto! Hey Pounce. Have you seen Tumblebrutus?"

"Nope, haven't seen him." Mistoffelees lied. He glanced at Pouncival who was shaking his head.

"Oh darn it! Why can't I find him?" She pouted. Both toms shrugged, making it her cue to leave.

"She's' gone." Pouncival said when she was out of range.

"Oh thank Heaviside," Tumble panted. "I need to get out of here. Her 'Tumble senses' will go off like crazy! C'mon Pounce!"

"Okay!" Pouncival called after his friend. "Oh, and thanks again Misto!" Pouncival squeezed Mistoffelees tightly before he bounced off after Tumble.

Mistoffelees sighed as he headed towards his book shelf. He ran his fingers along the spines off the books until he found what he was looking for.

"Here I am, a cat with magical abilities and I've never once made a potion," He said with another sigh. "Well, lets get reading."


	2. One: Hot Piece of Railroad

_Hey all! I've finally updated and I'll be working with my wonderful beta for this story on chapter three. Once again, thank you __Serendipity Kat_

_**-Quidam**  
_

* * *

Practically an hour had past since Pouncival had begged for the conjurer's help. Mistoffelees was at his wits end for it seemed like he couldn't find a single book with any likeability potions or anything remotely close to it. He was ready to give up when he spotted one last book on his shelf. It was thicker than the others with a bright red color and golden lettering. He reached for the book, skimming through the slightly riped beige pages until he landed one a page entitled _Affections, Infatuations and More._

"I'm sure to find it here!" Mistoffelees regained his vigor for the potion search. He scanned the page when his eyes landed on a particular title; _Ame Suco. _"Hm must be French or something. Well, I guess this is good enough. Hopefully, it won't set Jemima ablaze. Let me see. I need some flowers, most likely roses. Okay, I can get those. A pound of crushed pearls." He paused for a second. "Hm, that's strange. Three dove feathers. I'll have to substitute that. What else? Oh, this may take a while."

Mistoffelees yawned, placing the book down and heading towards his house entrance to peek out into the junkyard. The moon was already hanging in the sky. "I better start so I can this done by tomorrow." He said, yawning again.

"Is he dead?"

"No, he's just sleeping."

"Mrf. Huh? Um, what?" Mistoffelees opened his eyes to see two blurs of brown and white staring at him. He yawned, showing his shinning white teeth. "Huh? What time is it?"

"I don't know. Cats can't tell time. Well, Skimble can." Pouncival answered with a big smile.

"Oh, it's only you." Mistoffelees yawned again. He could see sunlight poking through the holes of his ceiling. It was already morning. "What do you want?"

"Did you finish the potion?" Pouncival was bouncing up and down with uncontainable excitement.

"Huh? Oh, that. Yeah, I finished it." Mistoffelees sat up, yawning again.

"Great! How does it work?"

"Well, the book said I had to let those roses soak in it. Don't know why," Mistoffelees went over to a vase with red roses in it. He rubbed some of the sleep out of his eyes. "I think it said the potion would become the nectar of the flowers or something like that."

"So how does it work?" Pouncival asked again.

"All I have to do is take the nectar and pour it onto someone's eyes. The first living thing they see is what they'll find attractive."

"Wow, these potions are complicated," Tumblebrutus said. "So does it work like it should?"

"Erm, I don't know. I haven't tried it yet." Mistoffelees gave a weak smile.

"Well shouldn't we test it first?" Pouncival suggested

"Well I suppose you're right. Who wants to volunteer?" Both Tumblebrutus and Pouncival pointed at one another. Mistoffelees shook his head, heaving a sigh. "Okay, we'll find someone else."

* * *

Cassandra gave a small pout as she watched Alonzo strut around the junkyard with Jemima and Etcetera giggling like mad as he passed by. She hissed, her anger mounting by the minute. She sometimes wondered why she had agreed to be his mate in the first place. It wasn't that she didn't love Alonzo; it was just that he infuriated her on a regular basis. He was hardly ever at their den; he was either flirting with the kits or goofing off with his tom friends. Then, when he did come back to the den, he would go right to sleep, completely ignoring her. He wouldn't even give her a, "And how was your day sweetie?" 

"He makes me so mad sometimes!" She growled, heading back into her den. "I don't think I'll let him come home tonight!"

She stretched as she laid down on the old blanket Alonzo had gotten for her birthday. She snuggled into the cloth, her eyes slowly drooping until she fell asleep. Just outside of the old washer, (Cassandra's den) Mistoffelees, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were still looking for a test subject.

"Why don't you test it?" Pouncival asked Mistoffelees.

"Me? I'm the one who made it! If something goes wrong, I have to fix it!"

"Good point," Tumblebrutus wandered over to the old washer. "Hey, Cassandra's asleep. Let's use her."

"Cassandra?" Mistoffelees thought it over for a second as he came to where Tumble was. "Well, I guess we could use her since she is asleep."

Mistoffelees made his way into the den and then towards Cassandra, making sure not to wake her. She mumbled something in her sleep, rolling over to her side. Mistoffelees jumped out of her way, breathing in relief when he saw she did not awake. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus sat together near the exit with baited breath. Mistoffelees poured some of the juice onto his fingers. He rubbed it on both of Cassandra's closed eye lids. She gave a small snort but didn't wake up. Mistoffelees gave another sigh before heading out of her den.

"Well, it should work now," Mistoffelees said as the three of them left. "We'll come back later after she wakes up."

"Aw, that'll take forever!" Moaned Pouncival.

"In the mean time, lets play some tag," Tumblebrutus smiled as he tapped Pouncival's shoulder. "You're it!" He yelled.

Pouncival growled playfully as both of his friends sprinted away in order to escape his humorous wrath.

* * *

Cassandra yawned before she opened her blue gray eyes. She turned her head, hearing her neck pop. She rubbed her eyes, trying to remove the crust on her eyes. She looked up at the sky; she hadn't been asleep for very long. It was probably around noon or later. 

"Ah, what a day!" Cassandra turned to see Shimbleshanks entering the junkyard. "I am so glad to be back home! Bloody humans! They drive me batty!"

It had never occurred to her but suddenly Cassandra found herself longing for Skimbleshanks. As if she had been blind, she was now able to see all of his genuine charm and stunning potential. His marmalade fur shined like golden velvet as the shine beamed from the heavens. His thick Scottish accent was strong and incredibly sexy. His pale, green eyes were filled with such life she had never seen! Oh, how she suddenly longed to be in his arms, lost in his stunning green eyes! She wished he would murmur her name into her ear, his sweet accent filling her head. Cassandra envisioned the two them, holding each other, their lips inching forward before they were caught in a deep passionate kiss. (If I give you nightmares, I am extremely sorry.)

"Oh Skimbleshanks." She whispered. He passed her without a glance. She gave a slight frown before getting up, moving gracefully yet seductively. She moved behind him, gently laying her head on his shoulder. "Hello Skimble."

"Hm?" Skimbleshanks turned to find Cassandra behind him. "Oh, hello Cassandra."

"Hello," She smiled. "How are you doing handsome?"

"I'm doing---fine." He smiled awkwardly as he tried to be polite.

"That's good," She smiled again, getting even closer. Skimbleshanks gave her another strange look as he moved backwards. Cassandra paused, looking slightly confused by his reaction. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no! Everything's---" He gulped. "Fine! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find Jenny!" He turned to run but Cassandra grabbed him firmly by the shoulders, forcing him to sit down.

"Why do you run to her?" She asked bitterly, her face inching closer to his. Her face was all scrunched up, anger forming in her eyes. "You need someone who is worthy of you. You have no idea how many queens would die for you."

"Die for me?" He asked, his voice quavering. He was itching to get away but Cassandra's grasp was solid.

"Yes. I would gladly give my life for you," Cassandra tickled his chin. "I'd do anything for that brilliant smile of yours, those dazzling eyes, that manly voice!"

"Erm, Cassandra, are you feeling okay?" Skimbleshanks was now beyond feeling uncomfortable. He felt helpless, trapped and completely confused. Never in all his life had anything this strange ever happen to him. "Maybe you should lie down."

"Only if you lie with me!" She ran her paw through his fur. "Oh Skimble, you hot piece of railroad! Kiss me!" She leaned in, her lips puckered, ready for his lips to meet hers.

"What?" This time, Skimble managed to get up. He ran behind an old rocking chair, shaking with fear. "Okay, now I know something is wrong with your head lass. You really aught to lie down."

"I will only if you lie with me dearest." Cassandra advanced forward on all fours.

"I'm sorry but I really must be going!" He said, backing away. Cassandra narrowed her eyes, her smile disappearing. Skimbleshanks gulped again. "Good bye!" With that, he ran as fast he could, hoping Cassandra wouldn't going into a blind rage and attack him. He finally stopped running, trying to catch his breath. He looked behind him seeing no sign of the brown queen. "That----was odd." He sighed. "Now, off to find Jenny."

"I'm sorry my sweet but I will never allow it!" Skimbleshanks stopped when he heard the voice. He turned around and was greeted by a large plank of wood. He fell over, blacking out completely. Cassandra threw the plank aside as she went to claim her prize. "As long as I live, I won't back down my love. I will never back down."

* * *

**Serendipity Kat** Well of course, you know what's next! No spoilers! 

**Puddycat**: Glad you like it! Hope you continue reading!

**Phantom's Bride**: Gosh, you fangirls and your demands!


	3. Two:The Near Death of Mistoffelees

I have updated! (pats herself on the back) You know the saying: Rome wasn't built in a day. (And it wasn't built in a week either!)

-**_Quidam_**

* * *

"I win!" Pouncival waved his arms in triumph. Mistoffelees struggled as he tried to get out from under Tumblebrutus who had Pouncival sitting on top of him. "I am the supreme ruler!" 

"Hey Mr. Supreme, why do you get your supremely big butt offa us?" Tumblebrutus finally managed to push his friend off of him. "Sorry about that Misto."

"It's okay," The tuxedoed tom brush himself off. "Where did I--" He spotted the roses. "Oh, there they are. Cassandra is probably awake by now."

"Yeah! Lets go see if--" Pouncival began but he was interrupted by a loud cry.

"Tumble! Tumblebrutus!" Tumblebrutus' eyes got wide. He darted to and fro, hoping to find a place to hide. "Tumble! Tumblebrutus!" Electra rounded the corner, spotting him then and there. "Finally! I've been looking for you all day! " She said, getting closer.

"No! Get away from me!" He demanded, hiding behind Pouncival.

"But-"

"NO! I hate you! Stop following me and leave me alone! C'mon Misto!" He grabbed his magical companion by the paw. "Lets go find Jemima. You coming Pounce?" He asked, stomping away angrily.

Pouncival watched Tumble and Mistoffelees until they disappeared. He then turned his head towards Electra. Her round eyes filled up with crystal tears. Before he knew it, she began to wail at the top of her lungs. His fur stood on end. He had never seen her in such a distraught state. He knew she could be annoying but that was no reason to yell at her.

"Electra----" He began but he stopped when he noticed something on the ground. It was one of the flowers. "Whoops, Mistoffelees must have dropped this." He bent down to pick it up. As he did, some nectar came out onto his paw. "Uh oh, better get this off of me." He rubbed it against his eyes, the nectar wiping away. "There that's---"

"Why does he hate me so much?" Electra hiccupped, wiping away her tears. "I try so hard to get him to like me and all he does is push me away?" She gulped, tears still flowing from her eyes. "I just can't take it anymore!" Electra ran back from where she came, her cries echoing.

"Electra?" Pouncival whispered. His heart felt like it was set a blaze as she fled. "Wait------Electra wait!" He called after her. "Oh please, come back! Oh, please my beloved Electra, come back!"

* * *

"Aw, come on Mungo!" Rumpelteazer bubbled with excitement. "Can't I look yet?" 

"Not yet!" Mungo sung into his friend's ear, his paws over her eyes. "Just keep on walking. We're almost there." He smiled as he led her towards her big surprise. "Now don't peek!" He said as he went to grab her present. He looked back, seeing her peeking through her paws. "No peeking!" She covered them up again, giggling. "Okay, now open them!" He smiled as he held out the mahogany music box that he had stolen from some wealthy patron.

"Oh Mungo!" She gasped, taking it from him. "It's---" She opened it, hearing 'Ava Maria' play. She gasped as she took out a small pearl ring. "Beautiful!"

"I knew you'd like it!" He said with a smile.

"This is so sweet! Why'd you do this for me? It's not my birthday for at least another five months!" She slipped the ring around her paw.

"Well, it's nothing really," Mungojerrie looked at his feet. "I mean---well----it's something I guess."

He looked up to see Rumpelteazer smiling at him. He felt himself blush. His stomach was all tied up in knots with butterflies flying around. Mungo took a couple breathes. He had been waiting to do this for weeks and he wasn't going to back down now. Everything was perfect; the moment, the atmosphere and Rumpelteazer. But Rumpel had always been perfect and nothing would ever change that.

"Mungo, why are you doing this? Why are you being so sweet to me?"

"Well----" He continued to bore a hole through the ground. "I-----I-----"

Tumblebrutus collided with tiger colored tom, Mistoffelees crashing into both of them. The three collapsed on one another, Mungojerrie at the bottom. His female friend snorted as she giggled uncontrollably. The poor tom suddenly wanted to crawl under a rock in fear of dying of embarrassment. Sensing the humiliation, Mistoffelees got up and helped both of his friends up.

"Sorry," Mistoffelees smiled as he and Tumblebrutus helped their fallen friend. "We weren't looking at where we were going."

"What are you two doing?" Mungojerrie asked.

"Running from Electra," Tumblebrutus answered, turning his head back. He was shaking all over, quavering in fear. "I hope she doesn't catch us."

"Ah, girl problems?" Mungojerrie gave a smile, his embarrassment disappearing.

"Yes! I don't understand why she keeps on following me! I wish she'd leave me alone!" He whined.

Rumpelteazer's giggles soon subsided. She took a small breath and then realized something on the ground. Laying at her feet was a white rose. Her curiosity perked, she picked it up. Rumpel had never seen a white rose before; it was incredibly beautiful. She lifted it up. A small trickle of nectar landed on her face. She tried to wipe it away.

"Huh?" Mistoffelees noticed Rumpel fooling around with the rose. "Oh, I must have dropped one. He took the flower from her, nodding his head in thanks.

"Hey, Pounce stopped following us," Tumblebrutus noticed his friend's absence. "Come on, we better go find him."

Tumblebrutus sprinted ahead. Mistoffelees bid Mungojerrie good bye before following after the patched tom. After they left, Mungo was ready to return to busy. Rumpelteazer, however, was lost in her thoughts about a certain magical tom cat.

It had hit like a ton of bricks. Mistoffelees was the most stunning thing she had ever laid eyes upon. She didn't understand why she hadn't realized it until then. That certain something about him had always been there. Where he had gazed into her eyes not just moments ago, she got lost in his hypnotic gaze. Her body felt warm. Her heart began to race at immense speed. Oh, why had he left? She had missed her chance to tell him her true feelings!

"Well, now that's settled, I better best be getting to the point," Mungojerrie took a deep breath, completely ignoring Rumpelteazer staring off into the distance. "There is a reason I gave you that music box and that ring. We've known each other for a long time but I feel like we're more than friends. We're partners, the notorious duo. You and me are like Bonnie and Clyde but closer. Rumpelteazer, I l----"

"Mistoffelees!" She cried suddenly.

Mungojerrie looked up at her, his face filled with a sudden shock. She dropped the music box, discarding the ring on her finger as well. She ran in the direction of where Tumblebrutus and Mistoffelees had fled, leaving Mungo alone, broken hearted and confused. He gawked at where she once been, dropping to his knees. He stared at the music box on it's side, opened and playing 'Ava Maria' with the small ring right beside it.

"But------but------" He stammered. "I-----she---Mistoffelees----"

Mungojerrie felt his whole body tighten as he thought about his once close friend. Rumpelteazer had randomly screamed his name just as Mungo was ready to finally come clean about his feelings. He felt like his whole body had been set ablaze, his heart torn out of his chest and tore to bits.

"I don't know what kind of magic you're pulling Mistoffelees," He growled. "But I swear I'll find out!"

* * *

Mistoffelees panted as the two of them stopped at where they had last spotted Pouncival. The two of them searched around but saw no sign of him. 

"That's so weird," Tumble scratched his head. "Where did he go?"

Mistoffelees merely shrugged. He looked around the yard again until something caught his eye. Something was hiding in a pile of old shirts across from them. He hissed quietly at his friend, motioning towards the pile of shirts. Tumblebrutus nodded, smiling. The two of them made their way over to the discarded clothing pile.

"Okay Pouncival, nice try but we really should----" Mistoffelees was cut off by a blur of red and black that plowed into him. "Whoa!"

"You found me Mistoffelees!" Rumpelteazer giggled, her arms around his neck.

"Well this was unexpected," Mistoffelees managed a small laugh. He tried to get up with Rumpelteazer upon him, he had some difficulties. "Um, Rumpel?"

"Yes?"

"Could you get off of me please?"

"Oh! Sorry about that!" She said, still smiling. She slipped off him, allowing him to get up. As he stood, she slipped her paw into his. "Is that better?"

"Um----yeah. It is," He looked down at their paws. He glanced a baffled look at Tumblebrutus who merely shrugged. He looked back her, her smile as wide as ever. He smiled back as he tried to leave, letting go of her paw. As he did, Rumpelteazer noticed and grabbed his other paw.

"Where we are going?" Rumpelteazer placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Rumpel, why aren't you with Jerrie?" Tumblebrutus bluntly asked.

"Jerrie? Jerrie who?"

"Mungojerrie. You're best friend? You know, the pop to your corn? The salt to your pepper?" Mistoffelees gave his friend a confused look. "What?"

"Oh him!" Rumpelteazer suddenly became uninterested. "We're just friends. Nothing more. He's nothing compare to Misto. I mean Mistoffelees is just so strong and brave! Not to mention he's super intelligent!" She batted her eyelashes, sighing longingly. Mistoffelees stared her in horror while Tumblebrutus stared in shock.

"Okay Rumpel, that's very funny but we need to be going," Mistoffelees prayed to the Everlasting Cat this was all a joke. "C'mon Tumble."

"Where we are going?" Rumpelteazer asked again. "Some place romantic?"

Mistoffelees moaned, hergrip getting tighter with every step he took. He looked at confused companion, begging with his eyes for salvation.

"Um, Rumpel, are you sick or something?"

"Yes I am sick!" She then rubbed his face against Misto's. "Love sick!"

Just then, Mungojerrie appeared behind the small group. His face fell but his anger grew. With it mounting with every step he took, he advanced towards the unsuspecting tom and his new found admirer. Tumblebrutus was first to spot him.

"Mungo! Thank goodness you're here!" He wiped his brow. "Maybe you can talk some sense into Rumpel. She's lost it!"

"First, I'd like to know what Mistoffelees did to bewitch my soon to be mate!" The once cheerful Mungojerrie now wore a scowl.

"Wait, what?" Mistoffelees was taken aback for the second time that day. "Me? I didn't do anything!"

"Oh that's a load!" Mungojerrie laughed. It was cruel and short. It didn't suit him. "One moment she was all 'Oh, you're so sweet Mungo!' and then you steal her away from me!"

"Mungo, honestly, I don't know what's going on!" Mistoffelees said. "She just came out of nowhere and plowed into me! Now, she won't let go of me!"

"Of course not! It's only natural you want to be with the one you love!" Rumpelteazer laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm never letting you go my love dove!"

"Love dove!" Mungojerrie was outraged.

"Oh boy." Tumblebrutus could see where this was going. He knew it was going to end well. Mungo was usually kindhearted and calm but right now, he looked like Macavity when he lost his favorite squeak toy. His eyes were squinted, rage building up within them. His fur had started to stand up on his back.

"Mungo, look, we can work this out!" Mistoffelees said, backing away with Rumpelteazer snuggling into his back. "I honestly don't have any idea what's going on! I'm sure this is just a big joke! I----"

Mungojerrie had enough with words. He hissed angrily, pouncing Mistoffelees. The poor small tom fell backwards, nearly knocking over Rumpel but she moved out of the way quickly. Mungo was now on top of Mistoffelees, his paws around the tuxedo's small, thin neck.

"Mungo, what are you doing!" Tumblebrutus ran over, trying to pull him off.

"Let go of me! Leggo!" Mungojerrie demanded fiercely.

He threw Tumble back, attacking Mistoffelees once more. Rumpelteazer stood back, small screams escaping her throat. Tumblebrutus brushed himself off. He stared at Mungo then back at Rumpel. Her eyes were filled with worry as Mungojerrie continued to beat the daylights out of the younger tom. Quickly, Tumblebrutus darted in the direction of Heaviside Layer tire.

* * *

**Tyoka Bina**: I didn't know that this story was a grate. Heh, you learn something new everyday! 

**jybadib**: Monkeys are holy?

**Puddycat**: Glad to know I'm supply your fix of freaky.

**Phantom's Bride**: Man, you are very demanding you know that?

**nodikus**: Yeah, I think it's funny too. I've acutally fallen out of my seat from reading this and I'm the one writing it!

**Bombalurinasara**: It was either Skimble and Cassie or Skimble with Bomba. Take your pick.


	4. Three: You're Electrifying

Stupid school! Takes up my valueable fan fiction writing time. Well here's the next installment. Also look for a fan fiction this week. Oh, that reminds me! I'm taking the play of Midsummer and placing it in Japanese time for Anime Club! We'll get to wear kimonoes!

_**-Quidam**_

* * *

"It's not fair!" Electra wailed, sobbing into Bombalurina's chest. "It's just----not fair!" 

Bombalurina sighed, giving Demeter a look while holding onto the young queen. Etcetera stared at her friend sadly, wishing she could make everything better but she knew she could not mend a broken heart. Electra's cries could be heard throughout the junkyard but she didn't care. Her heart was in a million pieces, shattered by the one she loved.

"Oh Leccy," Etcetera rubbed her head against her friends back. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Bombalurina said softly, rubbing the poor kit's back. "It's okay Electra, he'll turn around. He's a tom cat and they sometimes say stupid things."

"She's right," Demeter placed a paw on Electra's back. "Besides, he's still young. I'm sure he didn't mean half of things he said."

"Yes he did! He hates me!" The small queen managed to say, her face still in Bombalurina's chest.

"No, he doesn't. Trust me, he's just going through that stage all toms go through. Tugger went through it as well." The red queen then considered her remark, not knowing if that would cheer Electra up.

"You really shouldn't let this upset you so much dear," Demeter kept on rubbing the small kit's back. "There are other fish in the sea."

"But they're not Tumblebrutus!" Electra whined. "Ever since he let me lay with him on that stormy night, I thought he cared for me!"

Bombalurina just sighed, letting the heart broken Electra cry into her.

As the three queens tried to console their friend, Pouncival stayed hidden behind a huge pile of junk where he stared his beloved Electra. Her crying was taking away at his soul. Pouncival wished her eyes wouldn't be over flowing with tears for such a vile being. How he wished he could comfort her and make all of her fears go away. He longed for her to stun him with her amazing smile. Her eyes shined so brightly as if they were the most unbelievable treasure ever found! Oh how his poor heart, struck by Cupid's golden arrow, longed for his beloved Electra!

"What fiend has made my dearest wail like a dying siren in the sea of agony?" He asked himself. "When I find this horrid fellow, he will taste my wrath!" His eyes softened as he gazed upon his new infatuation. "Oh sweet Electra, do not wet your eyes with such tears! Crying does not suit such an angel like yourself!"

Bombalurina and Demeter had left, leaving Etcetera alone with Electra. She was still crying but it was now just a small, pathetic whimper. Etcetera ran her paws through her friend's orange-black fur, rubbing her head against Electra's. Pouncival, seizing the moment, rustled up all his courage before he boldly stepped out from his hiding place.

Etcetera spotted him first. She growled, her face turning into a scowl. "What do you want?"  
"I've merely come to try and calm Miss Electra." Pouncival said.

Electra looked up, her face wet. Pouncival blushed at the sight of her face. She pouted and hid her face back in Etcetera's fur.

"What do you want?" Etcetera sneered.

"I merely came to see Electra." Pouncival answered in a gentlemen like manner that didn't suite him.

"She doesn't want to see you. Leave her alone."

"But I can't leave her alone!" Pouncival lamented. "How can I when I love her so? Her image occupies my thoughts, causing me to think of nothing else but her!"

"What are you talking about?" Etcetera asked. Electra looked up, her eyes giving Pouncival a strange stare.

"Are you going to make me say it? Fine, I'll say! Nay, I'll proclaim it! Even better, I will scream to the heavens until I'm red the face!" The young tom inhaled deeply. "I'M IN LOVE WITH ELECTRA!"

This caused both queens to stare at him, shocked and at a loss for words. He stood their, his face wearing a grin from ear to ear.

"Pounce, that isn't funny!" Electra said, sniffing. Pouncival's smile disappeared. "Now leave me alone!"

"But----"

"You're not funny Pounce! Can't you see I'm upset?"

"Yes, I can plainly see that."

"Then why are you here? Go and leave us alone!" Ordered Etcetera.

"But I can't! My heart won't leave me alone! It screams for you my sweet!"

"Oh knock it off!" Electra snapped bitterly. "Did Tumblebrutus dare you to say all this?"

"What? Why do you mock me?" He asked, seeming extremely offended and hurt that she would think such a thing. "I would never do such a thing in my life!"

"Shut up Pouncival and go away!" Electra barked as she began to leave, Etcetera behind her.

"Wait, don't leave! You're my reason for living!" Pouncival begged, getting down on his knees. "You're stunning, dazzling, fantastic, striking, electrifying!"

"I'm what?" Electra stopped.

"Electrifying! You bring a shock to my poor, cold heart!" Pouncival sighed, holding his paws on his chest.

"Okay, now you're really starting to annoy me." Electra turned to leave again.

"But you are electrifying! You bright up the darkest days with your smile! Oh, please don't leave me!"

"I'm leaving." Electra said, her friend close behind.

"Then I, must follow you."

"Etcetera, run."

"Wait!" Pouncival sprinted after them.

The two queens ran ahead at full speed, Pouncival desperately trying to catch up. Electra looked behind them, Pouncival getting closer. She gave a small scared scream as he tried to grab at her. She dodged him, still managing a fast, steady dash. As they turned a corner, the jumped behind an old dresser. They covered one another's mouth, shushing each other in sync. Pouncival came into the clearing and upon not seeing his true love, he began to call her name.

"Electra? Sweet, beloved, brilliant Electra? Where are you my fondest?" He called, making Electra want to gag. He scanned the yard for a sign of her but sighed with sadness when he couldn't locate his love. "There is no place you hide where I will not find you!"

Pouncival ran off in the opposite direction of the hidden kittens. Once he was gone, they both heaved a sigh of relief. The peeked out over the corner, making sure he was gone.

"He's gone!" Electra sighed again.

"Lets find a better hiding place before he comes back." Etcetera suggested. Her friend nodded and the two of them snuck away.

* * *

"What a nice day!" Munkustrap inhaled deeply. He stretched out, laying down on the front of the old TSE 1. "Ah, it's so peaceful today." 

"Which means something is wrong." Alonzo answered, his eyes shut.

"Shut up. You'll jinx us." The tabby yawned, his eyes staring into the clear blue sky. There wasn't a single cloud, just a clear baby-blue sky. He gave another sigh as he basked in the sun.

"You have to admit thought, it's been awful quiet even though I thought I heard something earlier." The black and white striped tom stretched, clawing the metal.

Munkustrap murmured, turning on his side. He gave another sleepy yawn as he closed his eyes, settling down for a catnap.

"MUNKUSTRAP!" Munkustrap jumped up, rolling off the car. Alonzo shot up, nearly falling as well. Tumblebrutus was running towards with great speed. "Munk, Munk, Munk! Mungojerrie's mad! Real mad! He's gonna kill him! Do something! He'll die, he'll die, he'll die!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Alonzo slipped off the boot of the car. He went over to Tumble, placing his paws on his friend's shoulders. "Calm down! Stop and breath."

Tumblebrutus obeyed, taking in deep breaths of air. When he was finished, he began again, "Mungojerrie has gone crazy! He's trying to kill Mistoffelees!"

"Tumble, I think you're imagining things," Munkustrap cracked his back. "I'm sure Mungo is merely-----"

"No! It's true! You see, Rumpelteazer was acting all weird towards Mistoffelees and Mungojerrie was going to tell her something but then he got all mad when Rumpel started paying attention to Misto anand Mungo's gonna kill him!"

"He is?" Munkustrap raised an eyebrow Tumblebrutus who was nodding frantically. "Okay, take us to where they are. We'll settle this."

* * *

"Ouch, my head." 

Skimbleshanks opened his eyes, his vision blurred. He sat up, holding his head as it began to throb. He shook off the dizzy feeling so he could get his bearings. He was sitting on a blanket of red silk with red petals scattered everywhere. Over in the corner was a tall red candle that was lit, giving off the scent of strawberries and cream. Confused, wondering where all these red items came from, he continued to look around the den. He saw he was inside Cassandra's washer with the entrance being blocked up a rather large crate.

Cassandra's den?

"JENNY!" He said suddenly, remembering everything that had happened. "I've got to get out of here! She'll probably worried sick! I told her I'd be back at noon and here I am locked in a washer!"

He heard a faint scratching outside. Afraid, he laid back down, pretending to still be knocked out. Soft footsteps were heard as they made their way over him on the silk. He gave a small gulp as they got closer.

"He looks like an angel when he sleeps," Cassandra sighed longingly. She ran a paw through his top head fur. Skimbleshanks felt her lips kiss his ear, his heart banging against the inside of his chest. "Oh my beautiful darling. How I wish you'd awake."

"Skimble?" Jennyany's voice sounded like the heavenly choir. "Where is he? He should be home by now."

"Drat! That Gumbie Cat will ruin everything!" Cassandra hissed but looked down at Skimbleshanks lovingly. "I'll be back my dear."

He felt her soft lips against his fur, sending a shiver up his spine. When he heard the washer door close, he sat up. He searched around, hoping to find one way out. He soon found a small opening but it wasn't so small that he couldn't crawl out. He stuck his head out, bringing his waist through.

"Almost---there," He managed to grunt. He pressed his paws against the wall, pushed and tumbled out. "Finally! Now I have to hide before she finds me!"

* * *

"Mungo, please stop!" Rumpelteazer cried, her arms around his waist. "Please, leave Mistoffelees alone!" 

Mistoffelees looked down at the enraged tom, his claws nearly in reach of his tail. The black and white tom yelped, pulling his tail closer. Mungojerrie hissed angrily, trying to shake off Rumpelteazer who was doing all she could to hold him back.

Mistoffelees had managed to get away. Even though he was a gentle tom and despised fighting with his magic, he could see no other solution when he had been pinned. Mungojerrie was a lot stronger than he was so it was apparent that he could not fight him. Mistoffelees however managed to strike his opponent's nose with a small yet painful zap of blue lighting. Mungojerrie whimpered, holding his nose while Rumpelteazer declared her love loudly for the small black tom. With both fear and speed guiding his legs, he sprang into the air, landing on an old A/C sitting within a mountain of trash.

"Come down here and fight me like a tom!" Mungojerrie demanded, still blind with his rage mounting. "I swear, I'll tear you into little pieces you coward!"

"Mungo, please think this out!" Mistoffelees begged as he stared down. "You're not in your right state!"

"Enough talk! Come down here you yellow livered coward!"

"Mungojerrie, this has to stop! Why are you so mad?" Rumpelteazer asked, completely oblivious to the tom's feelings towards her.

"Why? WHY?" Mungojerrie raised his voice. Rumpelteazer let go of his waist, frightened. When he saw this, his face softened. "Rumpel-----I-----you don't get it do you? Mistoffelees does not love you!"

"So what if he doesn't?" She asked. "I still love him! I'll follow him anywhere as long as I live!"

Mungojerrie gave another yell, purely outrage. He ran back to the tower of garbage, running into it. It shook, nearly knocking Mistoffelees off his perch. The tiger tom glared at him with fire in his eyes. The tuxedo cat gulped, fear within his. He knew talking wouldn't solve anything if it was between just the two of them. Mungo was too blinded by his fury that grew with every word of affection towards Mistoffelees that escaped Rumpelteazer's lips.

"Mistoffelees, as soon as I get my paws on you, I'm gonna------"

"Gonna do what?" Munkustrap asked from behind.

Mungojerrie whirled around, coming face to face with the glaring eyes of Munkustrap. Tumblebrutus and Alonzo helped Mistoffelees down from his perch. He thanked both of them before Rumpelteazer squealed with delight, knocking him down to the ground with one bone cracking hug. Mungojerrie growled but he was held back by Munkustrap.

"Mungojerrie, would you care to explain to me what is going on?"

"It's not my fault! Ask that magic heathen who is a two-timing good for nothing Pollicle!" Mungojerrie spat.

"Oh shut up you big meanie!" The cheeky queen stuck her tongue out. "You're just jealous because you're not as talented as my Mistoffelees!"

"ARGH!"

"Wow, Tumblebrutus was right," Alonzo said as he helped Munkustrap hold back Mungojerrie who was ready to slash Mistoffelees' neck. "The two of them have gone crazy."

"Lets get back to the tire and see if we can't work this out," Munkustrap struggled to get a firm grasp of Mungojerrie. "Mistoffelees, you come along and bring Rumpelteazer with you."

"Oh, he doesn't have to bring me anywhere!" She snuggled with the poor, confused tuxedo. "I'll follow him to the ends of the earth!"

Mistoffelees groaned but followed Munkustrap with Rumpelteazer holding onto his arm.

* * *

**Nevis the Tiger Godess: **Aw man! I have my plan for his death perfectly planned! 

**Tubomba** Yes your highness.

**Kentucky Blues**: Sweet! A fellow Cirque du Soleil fan!

**Gen. Kavik:** Well it really isn't Mistoffelees fault but I can't blame Mungo for acting the way he is.

**Serendipity Kat** Well of course you do! But I'm glad you love it. .

**Tyoka Bina:** Of course I rock! I'm Quidam!

**CATSfanatic** Like I could stop writing! Writing is my life!

**-Demia-:** Nightmares are always good. As long as I'm not the one having them.

**Larien Calaelen:** I feel sorry for Mistoffelees! He's ready to feel the wrath of Mungo!

**Puddycat:** Quit using those kitty cat eyes! You know how they get too me!

**Phantom's Bride** Down girl, down!

**nodikus** Well if you read this chapter, then you'll know!

**Bombalurinasara** Acutally, Skimbleshanks and Bombalurina is a hot pairing!


	5. Four: Yard of the Wailing Sirens

I have said it before and I will say it again! Serendipity Kat is an angel! I had lost this chapter and thank goodness she had it saved on her computer! I also have to thank her for reminding me about this story. I guess it's time start working on it again. I'm also working on two works that (dare I say it?) have almost nothing to do with CATS except for the fact that one is a song fic with Memory. Be sure to keep on reading!

**_-Quidam_**

* * *

Skimbleshanks pressed his back against the wooden cabinet. He peeked over the side, seeing no sign of Cassandra, heaving a sigh of relief. He had somehow magically managed to escape her wrath; for now at least. Quietly, he began to tip toe, his eyes still behind him. 

"Hello Skimble."

He jumped at the sound of his name. Turning, he saw Plato who was giving him the oddest look as if he were a mix between a Pollicle and a hamster. Regaininghimself, Skimbleshanks breathed again, placing a paw on Plato's shoulder.

"Sorry about that me boy," He managed to say. "I'm a bit edgy. Today has been extremely strange," He glanced back again, making sure he was safe as he leaned in to whisper. "By the by, if you see Cassandra, tell her that I'm not here."  
"Erm, okay. Whatever you say Skimble."

"Thanks lad!" Skimbleshanks patted Plato's back hard before sprinting off in the other direction.

Confused, Plato merely shrugged as he headed towards his decided destination. He stopped when he spotted something on the ground. He crouched down and upon further inspection he, Plato soon found they it was a bouquet of pure white roses.

"Hey," Plato picked up the bouquet. "Etcetera likes flowers! I bet she'll love these!"

* * *

Jemima frowned slightly as Victoria sighed sadly. Electra was in there den which was located in a tower of tires. Etcetera was on the look, keeping a sharp eye out for Pouncival. When she gave a sudden squeal, Jemima poked her head out.

"What? Is it Pounce?"

"Oh, no. Only Tugger." Etcetera blushed, Jemima frowning again.

"Oh Electra," Victoria crawled over to her friend, huddled in a small ball still weeping. "You shouldn't cry. He really didn't mean it."

"Yes he did!"

Victoria sighed again, her graceful yet strong arms hugging her best tightly. Electra came out of her ball and hugged back, her head against Victoria's chest. Her whimpering had stopped but tears still flowed from her eyes, making Victoria's chest moist. Victoria didn't mind; she ran her fingers through Electra's fur making shushing sounds in hopes of calming her down.

"Toms can be so mean sometimes," Jemima said as she kept look out with Etcetera. "Tumblebrutus could have been a bit nicer."

"I don't understand why he doesn't like her," Etcetera sighed. "Oh!"

"What? Is it Tugger again?" Jemima sounded slightly annoyed.

"No!" Etcetera hid behind Jemima. The red queen stared until she saw why Etcetera was acting so strangely. Plato, with a bouquet of roses in his mouth, was slowly climbing up the tower. "Quick! I'm not here!" She ran into the tower, passing both Victoria and Electra.

"What? Why? I thought you liked him!" Jemima called.

"Yeah but I'm nervous! Besides, I look like something a Pollicle drag in!" Etcetera managed to say. "Oh, why did he have to come now? I could have fixed my fur up just a bit if I knew he was coming!"

Jemima rolled her eyes but planted a smile on her face when Plato stood before her.

"Hey Jem," He put the flowers behind his back. "Is Etcetera here?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll go get her!" Jemima ran back into the den. She stopped to whisper to the others. "Plato is here! Look sharp!"

"Easy for you to say." Electra managed to mumble.

"Hello queens," Plato smiled as he entered, his arms still behind his back. "How are you today?"

"Good, thank you." Victoria smiled.

"Horrible." Electra muttered but Victoria shushed her.

Plato smiled nervously, his hands firmly gripping the flowers. Victoria merely smiled, her paws running through Electra's fur who was giving him a dirty look. Victoria looked back to where Jemima and Etcetera disappeared. She smiled again before she whispered something in Electra's ear. She nodded and the white queen got up, heading towards the back. Electra straighten up, her arms crossed and a grimace plastered on her face. Plato began to feel nervous.

"Erm, hello," He said. Electra didn't said anything; she merely stared at him. He gluped. "Um--how's life?"

"Horrible. Thanks for asking." Her voice was icy.

Plato shifted, feeling awkward and out of place. He turned his back to Electra, checking on the flowers that had been hidden behind his back. He carefully began to inspect them, making sure there was nothing wrong with them. His heart beat faster, thinking about his encounter with Etcetera. Everything had to be perfect.

"Well, everything looks alright," He smiled. "I--wait, what's this?" He looked closer at one of the petals, finding a single drop of clear liquid on it. "Where did that come from? Well, I better get rid of it." He wiped up the drop. "Ugh, I don't want this on me." He flicked it off, sending it towards his eye. It landed in his eye with a splash. "Ouch! Man, that stings!"

"Look, if you are so head over paws in love with Etty," Electra's voice was sharp. "Then go in there and tell her! Quit wasting your time!"

Plat turned to look at her and began to smile. Love? Why was this angel in feline form declaring that he loved that juvenile infant Etcetera? Could she not see his feelings for her? Was she that blind to his raging love that screamed within the walls of his heart? She could truly only be the one that could complete him. She was nothing like the other queens that inhabited the junkyard. Her fur shined in the sunlight, making their coats seem dull and worn. Her eyes danced with a warm fire while theirs were nothing but lumps of coal. Her body was strong and firm unlike the others who had flab hanging on their stomachs. Oh, Electra! Why did she torture him?

"Plato, are you listening? Quit being so spineless and grown a back bone!" Her voice was slightly raised with irritation.

"Am I really that spineless?" He asked.

"Yes, you are! If there is something on my mind I say it!"

"You want me to say what's on my mind?" He walked closer. "You honestly what to know?"

"No! All I'm saying is you should speak your mind!"

"Then I'll declare my thoughts!" Plato dropped the flowers, getting on all fours. "I feel strange but in a good way. I've never felt this feeling before. My heart is doing an insane dance inside my chest, shouting loudly as it states my feelings! Ah, how it burns inside me with such passion."

"What are you doing? You sound like--" Electra's face fell. "Oh no."

"What? Is something wrong? You look ill," Plato was inching closer. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Get away from!" She demanded, moving out the way. "Leave me alone! Oh, Everlasting Cat, why does this keep on happening to me?"

"What are you speaking of my love?" Plato rolled over but regained his footing, crawling towards her.

"First Pouncival, now you!" She cried. "Oh, this can't get any---"

"Kiss me!" Plato gripped Electra's arms.

"WHAT!"

Plato had taken her completely by surprise. His arms where gripping her arms firmly. He leaned in, his lips perused. She gave a scream, slapping him right in the pucker. She ran towards the exit but Plato tackled her to the ground. Electra began to scream as Plato fought.

"Plato, get off me!" She screamed.

"Not until you kiss me!" He leaned in again. She put her paws up in defense. "Just one sweet kiss from your sweet lips!"

"What's going on? Electra, why did you scream?" Victoria ran in. "I--" She gasped, putting paws up to her mouth. "Oh my goodness!"

Electra wanted to disappear that instant. She was pinned to the ground, Plato on top of her in a very provocative position. Her paws were still blocking his face as he tried to kiss her. Victoria was too stunned to say anything. Electra thought things couldn't get worse but as usual, they did.

"Vikki, what's going on?" Jemima entered from behind. "I heard a scream and---Plato! What are you doing!"

"Jem, Vikki, I can explain!" Electra pushed Plato off of her. "Okay, you know that whole thing with Pounce? Well, it's happening with Plato and----"

"Electra, why must you do this too me?" He cried, his arms wrapped around her leg. "Please, why won't your lips grace mine? All I as is just for one small, diminutive, affectionate kiss! Is that too much to ask for?"

"YES!" Electra hissed, taking a swipe at Plato. The other two gasped, surprised at their friends' harsh reaction.

"Ah, how she burns me! Yet, I love her even more!" Plato grabbed her paw, pulling her down on top of him. "Kiss me you devilish seraph!"

"Hey, what's going-----" Victoria and Jemima slowly turn their heads to Etcetera. She stared at Electra who was still struggling to get out of Plato's arms. Her face now worn a heart broken look.

"Etcetera, please!" Electra tried to push Plato away. "This is **_not _**what it looks like!"

Etcetera's lips twitched momentarily. Electra felt the knot in stomach begin to grow. Etcetera's body began to tremble, her eyes watering up. Then, she let it all out. She gave a loud shrill cry before she began to sob. Victoria immediately ran to her but Etcetera pushed her away. She ran past Electra and Plato, speeding towards the exit.

"Etcetera, wait!"

"Let the wench be!" Plato wrapped his arms around Electra's waist. "Now, if we can spend precious moments together! Oh, my darling, my life, my all! Why are you so anxious to leave me?"

Electra growled in anger as she smacked Plato across the face.

"Etcetera, come back! " She cried after her friend.

"Her voice! Like a siren who sings to enchant the sailors who trespass upon their seas!" Plato sighed. "I have been enchanted by that siren and I must follow her!"

Plato gracefully twirled before he headed off to chase his new found love. He left both Victoria and Jemima who were lost beyond all reason.

* * *

Aevany Storm: Just to let you know, your reviews really make me happy. . 

Bombalurinasara: Oops, I did it again! Yeah, Pounce kinda scared me too.

nodikus: Now picture Tugger saying all those lines.

Nevis the Tiger Goddess:Lo and behold! Here it is!

Phantom's Bride: At least you said please this time.

CATSfanatic: Well you really have to feel sorry for Mungo! To be dumped for the magical cat? Ouch!

Gen. Kavik:Shakespeareianese eh? Never heard that term before!

Serendipity Kat: (is kissed) Thanks love!

Puddycat: Warning: Do not eat or drink when reading hilarous fan fic. Might cause death of beloved Puddy. And about the ending, why do you think it's going to be Tugger? Hee hee hee hee.


	6. Five: SkimbleTart

Woot! Chapter update! (does a little dance) Well, I don't really have much to say except I had rekindled my love for HP fandom and I'm starting a rather strange HP fic. I've also considered writing a CATS slash fic so----man, this will be akward! Enjoy my loves!

_**-Quidam**_

**_P.S._**

Skimbleshanks offically hates me because of the akward positions I put him in.

* * *

Mistoffelees could not escape the deadly glare of Mungojerrie no matter how hard he tried. Even hiding behind Alonzo didn't help any! The brawny tiger tom cast his deadly stare towards Mistoffelees who cowered behind his friend, Rumpelteazer still attached to him. Tumblebrutus was sitting next to him in a protective stance. Munkustrap had his arms cross, waiting for an explanation. 

"Now, can you please tell me what is going on?" Munkustrap asked calmly.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Mungojerrie cast Mistoffelees another look. "That good for nothing thief stole Rumpel right out of my arms!"

"I didn't! I swear to Heaviside I didn't!" Wailed the distraught tuxedo. "This is either a cruel joke or a curse! I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Liar!"

"Calm down, calm down!" The Jellicle protector ordered. He heaved a sigh and then turned to Tumblebrutus. "Tumble, could you possibly tell us what happened?"

"Well, me, Pouncel and Misto were running away from Electra," Tumble began. "When we ran into Mungo and Rumpel. And I mean we literally ran into them," Mistoffelees smirked. "We talked to Mungo for about five seconds and then we left. After we did, Rumpel tackled Mistoffelees and started all lovey dovey like she is now."

"What can I say?" Rumpelteazer giggled. "You can't stop the forces of love!"

"Are you feeling okay?" Alonzo asked her.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking!"

Munkustrap raised a brow, obviously confused. Mistoffelees groaned while Mungojerrie continued to kill him with his eyes.

"So let me get this straight, You two just bumped into the two of them, then you left and that's when Rumpel started acting so affectionate?" Both young toms nodded their heads. "Well, that is strange. Do you think Rumpel could be playing a joke?"

"Munkustrap!" She sounded utterly shocked. "How could you say such a thing? I would never joke around with Mistoffelees' heart and my feelings for him are as true as can be! I'm surprised you could even think that!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alonzo asked again, giving the queen a strange look.

"I am perfectly fine! As long as I'm with Mistoffelees," She nuzzled his arm again. "Then I'll be more than okay!"

Mungojerrie growled again as he tried to get free of Munkustrap's grip. Rumpelteazer huffed up, sticking her small, pink tongue out at him. Mistoffelees held his head, sighing sadly.

* * *

Skimbleshanks breathed with relief as he reached the car that he and his mate called home. He ran inside and closed the door shut. He peered over the window, making sure Cassandra hasn't followed him. He sighed again as he collapsed to the ground on the driver's seat. 

"Phew! That was too close!" He said. "I guess Jenny is still out looking for me."

"I still don't understand why you bother with her," Skimbleshanks' body froze as he slowly turned around to see Cassandra who was lying on the dashboard. "I'm much more worth while."

Skimbleshanks darted towards the door but Cassandra was too quick for him. She pounced on him, turned him around and pinned him to the ground. She smiled at him, hunger dancing in her eyes. She licked her lips as if she were starving from famine. Skimbleshanks was trembling all over.

"Now Cassandra," He gulped, trying to sound manly. "See here. I am sorry but I do not find you in any way attractive but that is not to say that no other tom will. I am in love with Jennyanydots and that's the way it's going to stay."

"You're so cute when you're trying to act all brave," Cassandra smiled as she began to straddle the helpless tom. "Don't worry my dearest, I'll be gentle."

Skimbleshanks gulped again, his heart racing as Cassandra closed in. Just then, the door of the car opened.

"Skimble, are you back yet?" Jennyanydots climbed up onto the seat. "I--------"  
"Jenny! Thank the Everlasting Cat!" Skimbleshanks then realized she wasn't saying anything. Her eyes were big as plates and her mouth was opened so wide that it a bird flew in, she could sallow it whole. It was then Skimbleshanks remembered the slim Havana brown on top of him. "Wait, now Jenny I know this looks wrong but there is an explanation for this!"

"Skimbleshanks!" The tom winced at the obvious disgust in his mate's voice. "How dare you! You come here, into our home, _my_ home with this---this----this **tart**! Oh, you good for nothing scoundrel!"

"Jenny, please------"

"You vile ogre!"

"Jenny, darling."

"Slobbering, horrid, malodorous Pollicle!"

"Sweetheart, please watch your mouth." Skimble pleaded weakly.

Jennyanydots puffed up like a peacock before she spun around on her heel, fluffing her tail up. She then headed out the car without so much as a goodbye. Skimbleshanks' face looked devastated while Cassandra was wearing a sensuous smile.

"No, wait, Jenny!" Skimbleshanks cried as he tried to get up. Cassandra pinned his arms down. "Jenny, wait!"

"Finally! Now you have no reason to chase her," Cassandra caressed Skimble's chest with her finger. She snuggled with him, sighing happily. "Now, I have you all to myself."

"Cassandra, please! I have to get to Jenny!"

"NO!" Cassandra rose up, pinning him down again. Her teeth showed as she smiled evilly. "You belong to me now! You will love me!"

Skimbleshanks stared into her gray blue eyes that fumed with anger. He gulped once more as he prayed silently to the Everlasting Cat. He then pushed Cassandra to the side as he dashed away. She hissed as she attempted to grab his vest. Her claws merely snagged the edges as he fell to the ground. He pushed the door opened, tumbling out in the process.

"She won't take you back!" Cassandra called from inside. "You're better off without her!"

Skimbleshanks didn't turn back as he sped after Jennyanydots. He saw her turn a corner, still fuming mad. He sighed, feeling a bit relieved that there was still hope for him. This would take a lot of explaining on his part and at the same time, knew that she wasn't going to believe all of his story. It was still worth a shot.

"Jen--"

"I'll find you my delightful railway cat," Cassandra declared, telling Skimbleshanks she wasn't too far away. "You know I will!"

He shuddered at the thought of Cassandra getting her paws on him again. She had certainly lost it. He decided it was best to hide and try to lay low until his beloved Gumbie Cat cooled over and when was out of danger. He heard Cassandra's foot steps fast approaching so he headed in the opposite direction of Jenny before Cassandra could spot him.

* * *

Serendipity Kat: It's alright dear. I've already beta read it. You can read the next one though. 

Gen. Kavik: Oh like I could just stop writing this! It's my pride and joy!

Aevany Storm: I think I just turned Electra into an Emo Jellicle. It's kinda sad yet funny at the same time.

Puddycat:So? Fearful Little Thing is the master of slash, not me! However, I might consider that as an idea.

CATSfanatic: If the strangeness ended, there would be no story!

Bombalurinasara: Cupid? It's Mistoffelees' fault!


	7. Six: Lysander vs Demetrius

Okay, I'm being nice and giving you the highlight of your week! LOL. I'm sorry it's short but the next chapter will be longer and guess what? Admetus is going to be in it! (does a little dance) Enjoy my loves!

**_-Quidam_**

**_P.S._**

Skimble, please don't kill me.

* * *

The tears fell from Etcetera's eyes as she ran through the junkyard. Electra was right behind her, getting closer even though Etcetera was running at full speed. Tailing Electra was the love struck Plato who was completely oblivious to poor Etcetera's feelings. He was too busy trying to catch is delectable, little wanton, Electra, who was doing her best to keep out of his reach. 

"Etcetera, talk to me!" Electra begged.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Wailed the forlorn queen.

"Please, talk to me!" Electra pleaded pathetically. "Won't you listen to me at all? If I've upset please tell---eep!"

Electra tumbled back into Plato who had finally managed to catch her. He turned her around, his eyes filled with want. He leaned in to kiss her again but she screamed, putting her paws up again. She pushed him away, making him release her.

"Oh love! Such a cruel game you do play!" He screamed.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Electra asked.

"Because I love you my delectable and enchanting little gumdrop!" Plato took her paw in his. "How can you ask such a question when you already know the answer?"

"Plato, stop it! You don't love me!" Electra said harshly.

"How could you say that turtle dove? My heart, she has been attacked your brutal, unforgiving wit!" He held his heart, acting as if he had been shot. "My love is ever so true! Tis truer than the soft, soft sky or the cool, deep sea! Oh, my sweet! How our love yearns to grow!"

"Plato, stop," Electra repressed a growl. Then through gritted teeth, she said, "You do not love me."

"She is right for I love her!" Pouncival came up from behind Electra, his hand on her shoulder. "Away with thee! You have troubled her!"

"Me?" Plato sneered. "Look at her face! She is filled with terror by your very touch!"

"You want to say that to my face you cowardly villain?" Pouncival pushed Electra out of way as he approached Plato.

"I think I shall!"

The two good friends had quickly turn into villains advanced towards each other, glaring at each other with hate. Electra stared, scared as could be. Both of them circled one another as if they waited for their opponent to attack. The cry in her throat struggled to come out but it was held back by her fear.

Without warning, Plato tackled Pouncival. Electra gave a small shriek as the two of them began to tear at each other. Plato was on top, scratching at Pouncival's face. Pouncival then managed to throw himself against the bigger cat, sending him backwards. Pouncival slashed at Plato's stomach. Plato hissed as he covered the three long gashes that appeared on his stomach.

Electra only stood, completely frozen. Her eyes stung as they slowly filled with tears. Her throat burn as well, choking her. Her legs felt wobbly as her tears began to blind her. She sniffed quietly as she slowly backed away from the two enraged kittens. Then, with her back turned, she fled into some unknown part of the junkyard.

* * *

**Aevany Storm**: Hey, it could happen! And believe me, it could be worse! I could be writing (gasp) cliche pairings! 

**CATSfanatic**: Oh like I could stop writing this! It brightens up my life!

**Sailor Star Rozen**: He always in a pickle in the CATS fandom.

**Tubomba**: Just don't fall out of the chair.

**Demecat**: Deme and Mac? Where is the humor in that?

**Puddycat**: Just don't show them Horse Play whatever you do.

**Gen. Kavik**: Distraught is the perfect word to use! I'd be distraught too if I were them!

**Serendipity Kat** I thought I did. Strange. Oh well.

**StarrNight** Like a bloodhound eh? Down girl! LOL.

**Mandy of the Amoeba**: Meh, she might in the sequal. .


	8. Seven: Comfort in Silence

Sorry! bows I know, I've been gone for a while but I've been working on non-fan fiction stuff. I'm still trying to get into other fandoms so if there are any X-Men friends out there, get ready!

_**-Quidam**_

* * *

"Let me see," Tugger looked at himself in the mirror. "Who do I have a date with today?" He looked at the piece of paper taped to reflective glass. "Ah, yes! Today I'll be courting Tantomile! Ah, it's good to be king of the 'yard!"

His ears perked up. Someone was outside his den and this certain someone was a female. He listened closer to find this female was crying. Eager to score more points with the ladies, he slicked back his stylish Elvis hairdo before heading out. To his surprise, he found the most unlikely queen crying; sitting there with her knees together, face hidden was Etcetera.

"Uh---" He stuttered. Etcetera managed to look up. "Erm----hey?" Etcetera sniffled pathetically before hiding her face again. "Hey! None of that!" He commanded. She looked up again. "I don't' allow beautiful queens to cry."

He flashed her smile; a small one flicked on her face for merely a second. She sighed sadly, staring off into space. Feeling as if it was his duty to help his biggest fan, Tugger walked over to her. He sat down next to her, nudging her gently. Like a reflex, her arms wrapped around his waist as she began to yowl at full volume.

"Well this is awkward," He managed to whisper. He placed his paws on her head, whispering softly. "C'mon now, no need to cry."

"But---but----but----" She stammered as she tried to speak.

"Take a deep breath," He said. She inhaled deeply. "Okay, c'mon. Into the den."

He wrapped an arm around her as he lead her into his home. He sat her down on his kitty bed. He then sat down beside her with a box of tissues. She grabbed one, blowing into it loudly. She sniffed as she grabbed two more.

"Now, tell your Tuggy Wuggy what's wrong." Tugger cooed.

"It-----it just-----happened so fast!" She managed to sob. "Oh moment, Plato was acting all sweet and kind like usual but then---then----" Etcetera broke down into tears again.

"Hey, it's alright," He cooed again. He pulled her into a hug. "Calm down and talk to me. What did Plato do?"

"Well-----" Etcetera hiccupped and then continued. "Electra and I had been running from Pouncival so we hide with Victoria and Jemima inside their tower. Plato came up and I got nervous so I ran to the back. Victoria and Jemima came in but Electra didn't. When I came back out----Plato was----was---"

Etcetera hid her face in his chest. She didn't have to continue the rest; Tugger knew the story. He sighed, feeling a bit disappointed in Plato. Then a question popped into his head.

"Why was Pouncival chasing you?" His curiosity got the best of him.

"He was being annoying. More that usual," Her voice was thick with disgust. "He thought he was being funny by saying he loved Electra."

"He did?" Tugger's curiosity was growing.

"Yeah, it was really weird. He almost sounded serious. Then, Plato does the exact same thing!" Etcetera pouted, tears still welling her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah and then he started saying he loved Electra too!" Her lip was still in a pout. "Electra tried to talk to me but I was too mad at her!"

"Wait, how is this her fault?"

"It's her fault for making Plato fall in love with her!" Etcetera blew her nose again. "It's all her fault! I don't know how but---it was like magic!"

"Magic eh?" Tugger thought for a second. "Hey Cettie, why don't we go find Electra and patch this up?"

Admetus peered over the corner, stealing a glimpse at the crying ball of fur. Head hidden in knees, she trembled all over. Her cries were muffled but he could hear them just as well. His eyes softened as he headed towards her. He cocked his head. He rubbed up against her, a purr coming from his throat. Electra looked up only to reveal her tear strained face. The voiceless tom cocked his head again, a small smile on his face.

"Hmph," She said slightly before hiding her face again. "I'm glad you can smile."

Admetus nudged her slightly, purring softly. She looked up again. His smile was small but it was still a smile. She heaved a sigh as she stretched out her legs. Admetus ambled over to her side, his arm around her as he locked her into a hug. She laid her head on his shoulder, a few tears splashing onto his fur. He rocked back and forth like a mother with a crying baby.

"Admetus," She sniffled as she rubbed her snotty nose against him. "You really don't mind if use you as a tissue right now, do you?" The quiet tom smiled sweetly. "Didn't think so." She wiped her eyes, the tears on her paws. "This just isn't fair! Why does this stuff happen to me?"

Admetus squeezed her tightly, making her feel a bit better.

"I guess it's not use in crying for myself," She sighed. "I just wish I understood what was going on! First Pouncival acts all lovey dovey towards me and then Plato starts chasing after me!"

Admetus gave her a funny look. (Not funny as in 'ha ha' but more like 'Say what?')

"I know! It's weird! Pouncival wasn't acting like---------well Pouncival! One moment, he's helping Mistoffelees with something and then the next thing I know, he's chasing after me and Etcetera, yelling at the top of his lungs that he loves me."

Admetus frowned, his eye brow raised with his head slightly cocked.

"It gets worse!" Electra sighed. "As I tried to escape him, Plato comes along and is even worse! Now, Etcetera won't even look at me!"

Electra's lip wobbled indicating another need for comfort. Admetus smiled as he rolled his eyes, pulling her into another hug. She rubbed her nose against his arm again, snot getting stuck on his fur.

"This just isn't fair! Why can't anything go my way!" She asked him with a sad looking face. "I wish Mistoffelees was here! Maybe he knows what was going on."

Admetus smiled at her as if to say, 'Go for it girl!' Electra smiled back but then sighed sadly.

"I don't know Admetus," She placed her head on his shoulder. "Maybe I'm just not meant for love." Admetus shook his head, causing her too laugh. "You're right! I shouldn't give up! Just because my love life is crazy now doesn't mean-----oh crap!" She noticed Admetus' shocked face. "Sorry but I forgot about Plato and Pouncival! They're still fighting over me!" Admetus clasped his paws to his head. "I know! I can't believe I forgot! Come on! We have to find them before one of them gets really hurt!" Admetus nodded. Electra ran off in the direction where she last left the love struck fighters. "Oh, I hope they're still where I left them!"

* * *

Ililsa: He'll get the picture sooner or later.

Gen. Kavik: Once again, he'll figure it out sooner enough!

Puddycat: You pervert. .

CATSfanatic: Glad it makes you happy!

Sailor Star Rozen: Yep! They sure do!

Hyper Strudel: Should we call her Emolectra? Wow, that was bad even for me!

Aevany Storm: Yes! Leave the world of cliché pairings behind!

Serendipity Kat: Honey, you know I love you and I love you a lot! You've been busying lately so I don't want to bug you.


	9. Eight: The Perfect Hiding Place

I refused to let this story die! I am sorry for the long delay and I hope you all will still read this and I also hope this will still bright up your day!

With love and load of apology for the wait,

_**DM**_

* * *

"This has to be the most awkward day of my life," Skimbleshanks mumbled. "Here I am at the top of the highest junk pile in the whole entire 'yard because I'm afraid of a love stricken Havana brown!"

Skimble surveyed the junkyard from where he could see everything. He could barely make out some of his fellow Jellicles. He caught sight of a fuzzy silver ball along with a black and white one who were both chasing after a speeding red and black one.

"Is that Mungo?" He squinted his eyes.

"Yes, that is."

"Oh," Skimble was silent for a second. "Wait a minute, who answered me?" He looked behind himself. "Mistoffelees?"

"Hi." Mistoffelees smiled as he appeared, seeming extremely embarrassed for some reason.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Hiding," He joined Skimbleshanks. "From Rumpelteazer."

"May I ask why?"

"Well---" The young conjurer peered over his shoulder. In a low whisper, he uttered, "She's fallen in love with me."

"You too?" Skimbleshanks asked in surprise. Mistoffelees raised an eyebrow. "And I thought I was the only one!"

"Really? Why?"

"Cassandra was acting rather oddly today ever since I've come home! The next thing I know, she confesses her love to me!" The old marmalade crossed his arms. "What a strange day."

Mistoffelees gulped nervously at the mention of Cassandra's name. He suddenly remembered pouring the juice on her eyes. Thinking that something went wrong with the potion made him nervous. He was very close to Skimbleshanks and the last thing he wanted to do was get him in trouble. Besides, how was he supposed to know the first tom Cassandra would have seen would be him? Still, Misto did feel extremely responsible for the huge mess he had gotten everyone in, himself included.

"It can't be _that_ bad." Mistoffelees plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Ay, it's not," A small glimmer of hope shined in the tuxedo's eyes. "It's a millions times worse!" Mistoffelees gulped again. "Just as soon as I thought I was home free, she finds me and makes it look like I'm cheating on Jenny! Me? Cheat on Jenny? Bullocks!"

"Yeah--bullocks." Mistoffelees mumbled.

"Is something wrong lad?" Skimbleshanks sensed a strange discomfort.

"Uh---well---" The young tom sighed. "Skimble, how would you feel if I told you I know why Cassie was acting so weird?"

* * *

"Come out and face me you coward!" Plato demanded. "You good for nothing maggot!"

Pouncival sneered as Plato passed his hiding spot in the old radio. His once close trusted friend was now his bitter enemy. He was pure evil in Pouncival's eyes now. He was trying to take Electra away from him! He would not stand for it!

"Where are you? You slithering, infested codfish?" Plato hissed. Pouncival stealthy snuck up behind the tall, brawny tom. "When I find you, I'll personally dig your grave!"

A mad hiss warned Plato of impending danger too late for as he spun around he was instantly tackled. A blur of tan and brown fur rolled on the ground, hissing angrily as it spun out of control. Pouncival then pinned Plato to the ground with his paws around Plato's neck.

"Vile demon!" Pouncival snarled. He bite Plato's arm, drawing blood.

Plato yelped but then growled angrily as he gave Pouncival a solid right hook. Plato seized the chance to tackle Pouncival and soon they found themselves on the ground once more, fiercely entangled. Plato's arm was dripping with blood while Pouncival's nose bleed freely.

"I'll never let you have her!" Plato grasped Pouncival's neck tightly. "Never in a million years!"

"Ogre!" Pouncival spat. "Insolent Pollicle! Putrid, repulsive, leech!"

"Pouncival, Plato, stop it!" Electra came into the clearing with Admetus behind her.

"I shall never give in!" Pouncival now had Plato in a head lock.

Electra screamed as Admetus pushed her aside. He ran over, grabbing Pouncival by the scruff of his neck. Plato got up, brushing his fur off. He grinned at Pouncival, his fist ready. Admetus growled slightly but managed to grab Plato as well.

"Let go of me!" He demanded, failing his arms around.

"Both of you, stop it!" Electra cried.

"You've come back!" Pouncival grinned, reaching out towards her. Electra backed away staring at him in total disgust.

"Don't you talk to her!" Plato hissed.

"Stop it!" Electra shrieked. "Both of you just stop it!"

Both Plato and Pouncival ignored her for they were too busy blaming one another for the crime of upsetting Electra. Electra groaned ready to cry once more. Admetus was struggling to hold onto the toms who were putting up quiet a fight.

"What's going on here?" Like an angel Tugger appeared with his arm around Etcetera. Electra spotted them, Etcetera turning her to head so their gaze wouldn't meet. "We having a party?"

Admetus shook his head as he held Pouncival by the scruff of his neck. Tugger headed over towards Plato, taking a hold of his tail. He ignored the young tom's yelp of pain. Etcetera glanced momentarily at Plato before she went back to ignoring him.

"So what's going on exactly?"

"That deprived, beastly imp is upsetting my wondrous Electra!" Pouncival declared.

"Imp you say?" Plato laughed. "Ha! And this comes from the devil himself!"

"Since when do you even know what the word 'imp' means?" Tugger asked Plato.

"Since that foul, sordid, infectious dung beetle annoyed my darling Electra!"

"Okay, now I know something is up." Tugger said.

* * *

"You what?" Skimbleshanks glared at the young tuxedo.

"I---I'm sorry!" Mistoffelees cowered in fear. "I didn't mean for this to happen! And it seemed harmless at the time!"

Skimbleshanks stared before letting out a sigh.

"I shouldn't be mad at you," He said. "It's not your fault Cassandra saw me first."

"Honestly Skimble, if I knew this was going to happen, I would have never done it!" Mistoffelees hung his head. "This mess is my fault."

"No, no it's not. You were just trying to help a friend."

"Yeah but---"

"Misto? Are you up here?" Rumpelteazer's voice made him jump.

"Hide me!" Mistoffelees begged, hiding behind Skimbleshanks.

"Mistoffelees? Are you there?"

"Skimble, please! I swear, that if you save me from this, I will fix everything!"

"It's alright, calm down!" The older tom looked over his shoulder. "You run and find a way to fix this mess. I'll distract her but make sure that if you see Cassandra, you do the same!"

"Roger and thanks Skimble!"

As Mistoffelees disappeared in a puff of smoke, the mischievous tiger queen appeared. Looking around, she seemed slightly disappointed that she couldn't find her beloved Mistoffelees. Pouting, she headed down again.

"Teazer, I was wondering," Skimbleshanks began. "What are you and Mistoffelees going to name your kittens?"

"Well, I haven't really talk it over with huggy pie," She gave a giggle and the snorted. "But I was thinking of Rumpellees or maybe Mistoteazer. Then I thought about twins so I though Pearl and Petey would be good or if we had triplets--"

"Queens and their fantasies." He smiled.

* * *

"So then Plato and Pouncival started fighting over me and then, I went away to be by myself," Electra told Munkustrap. "Then, I found Admetus and I talked to him. That's when I remembered those two were fighting over me. Admetus came with me and he broke up the fight. Then, Tugger came and he helped too."

Munkustrap glanced at Plato, Pouncival and Mungojerrie. The three toms were being contained in an old crate that was serving as a cage for now. Mungojerrie looked sour while the young toms just glared at each other in anger. There paws were bound by some large, thick rope so they wouldn't have the chance to kill each other. Tugger still had his arm around Etcetera while Admetus was sitting next to Electra. Tumblebrutus was trying to avoid eye contact with Electra. Munkustrap's eyes shifted from the little jail cell to the young queen.

"Is that the whole story?" Munkustrap asked.

"Yes, the whole story."  
"Well, this one heck of a big mess!" Munkustrap sighed. "Not to mention, we have no now lost both Mistoffelees and Teazer."

"It doesn't make sense that all of them just started acting weird." Tugger said.

"Are you sure there is something you forgot?" Munkustrap asked Electra.

"Well---yeah! Those white roses!"

"Roses?"

"Oh!" Etcetera suddenly spoke. "Plato had some white roses when he came to visit us."

"And I remembered seeing Mistoffelees with some roses too!" Mungojerrie added from his cell.

"Does anybody have one?"

As if on cue, Admetus pulled one out from behind his back. He pointed to a spot on the ground, indicating where he had found it.

"Misto must have dropped it." Tugger took the rose from Admetus.

"Maybe I should go and find him. Alonzo is taking too long," Munkustrap looked at Electra. "The rest of you stay here."

Electra nodded curtly as the Jellicle leader left. Sighing, she sat down next to Admetus, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, there is something on this rose," Tugger was holding a petal close to his eye. "Looks like some type of nectar."

* * *

**Tumble Bandit**-Well here it is and I am sorry for the delay.

**CheddarPixie**-Thank you and your name rules too. Makes me want some cheese.

**Aevany Storm**-Ah, my dear dedicated reader! Where would I be without you?

**Gen. Kavik**-Sorry about the confusion dearest. And yes, Addy sure is a chatter box.

**CATSfanatic**-I shall keep writing until I think of a suitable ending!

**Solitary Shadow**-hugglesYou're not dead! Woot!

**Bianca Mephisto**-I could never stop writing this story! Well, I'll stop when I've finished it but that might take a while.


	10. To Whom it May Concern

I know I'm not supposed to do this but I'm doing it anyways

I am very sorry that I haven't been active for a long time. I'm attending college right now and its very busy. My life has become somewhat hectic at times but I am going to try my best to update my stories and get back into my fandoms. I hope you understand.

Yours truly,

Miss Mockery


End file.
